


The Boundaries of an Event Horizon [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Lessons In Astronomy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Accent, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, Ultimately uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different time, a more naive time, Sherlock thought he was the star and John the satellite, circling him in worshipful orbit. He knows now that was never true. John was always the sun, bright and fierce, and Sherlock was the pale, cold moon, his only heat coming from the light he reflected.</p><p>And then his sun went into supernova. Moriarty said he would burn him and he has, and John is the fire, his rage and grief incinerating Sherlock, burning the heart out of him in the end, turning him into nothing but cinder and ash. And now the supernova is collapsing, a black hole born where there was once warmth and heat and love, and Sherlock is being pulled down, down past the event horizon, into the endless frozen void where nothing can ever escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boundaries of an Event Horizon [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boundaries Of An Event Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225309) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> This is a story about broken people who do terrible things to the ones they love.  
> Emotional and physical abuse are key plot points.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, let's part here as friends.  
> (This should go without saying: Fanfic should not be anyone's role model for real life relationships.)
> 
>  
> 
> Podficcer's note: This is quite a departure from my usual fare but I felt utterly compelled to podfic this story (and the two that follow). To give you an idea of the imperative involved, this episode was read, permission sought, granted, rehearsed, recorded and edited within 12 hours. Never have I had such a strong urge to get a fic done and DONE. In conversation with Caitlin, I learned that the story had leaped from her in similar fashion - something that had to be told, to be written down, captured as quickly as possible.  
> The subject matter is dark, the themes difficult - our heroes are dealing with emotional pain beyond what most of us (thankfully) are ever required to endure. And, although they behave dreadfully towards one another, really horribly, Caitlin somehow manages to keep us onside. Their pain is our pain, their redemption ours.  
> My grateful thanks go to Caitlin for trusting me with her 'baby'.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are my hobby's lifeblood. Please give generously!  
> I can be contacted at lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com if you want to chat or pay me to record stuff!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'The Boundaries of an Event Horizon' by CaitlinFairchild read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249283) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
